The Marriage Chronicals
by spixiegirl27
Summary: A series of Spixie one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new series of Spixie one-shots I started, showing us Spixie in the future. I will post a warning for a part that will be mature or higher. Enjoy...**

The Marriage Chronicles

"Did you take the garbage out?"

"Why must Maximista continually ask that same question every Wednesday night?"

"Because you forgot to take it out before we went out of town for our anniversary, and we came home to a house full of bugs."

"Well, excuse the Jackal for actually thinking that our progeny would have enough sense to empty the trash."

"Stop being snippy, did you do it or not?"

"Yes."

Maxie smiled to herself, pleased with the answer her husband gave her. She pulled her new issue of Cosmo out of the night stand before climbing into bed. "Did you talk to Sam?"

"What is this, the Inquisition?" he asked, becoming very annoyed with her nagging. It seemed like the longer they were married the worse it got, not that he was ever going to leave her over it. He finished stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed beside her.

Maxie just glared at him.

"Yes, I talked to him. I told him we didn't want him hanging around the new Smith kid," he explained, leaning back against the pillows.

"Did he agree?"

"The Jackal wouldn't say he agreed, but he accepted it."

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it. Oh, did you talk to him about the porn?" The other day Maxie had been straightening his room when she ran across an old issue of Cyber Babes. Of course she and Spinelli had it out, because he told her that he had thrown out all his porn once they started dating. He gave her some crap story, that he kept it for sentimental reason, his first porn magazine or something. She stood there and watched as Spinelli burned it. Of course she showed how much she appreciated it, later that night.

"Maximista, he's fourteen years old, a typical teenage boy. As long as it doesn't get out of hand, the Jackal doesn't see the problem, which is what I told him."

"The problem is, I don't want him to think of women as nothing but sex objects. I want him to be a gentleman."

"Sam's a good kid, we need to trust him."

"I do trust him; it's just that he's growing up so fast. I mean it seems like yesterday I was holding Samuel in my arms and now he can't stand for me to give him a hug," she said with tears in her eyes. She felt immediate comfort when Spinelli pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I know, I can't believe Carlene is seventeen. The Jackal and his progeny used to be so close, but now he cramps her style. Well, at least I have Georgie," he mumbled into her hair. Five years ago last month, Maxie had given him another beautiful daughter. Georgie had been a surprise to both of them; a big surprise considering Maxie had had her tubes tied after Sam. After Georgie, they decided to just use birth control, which had been very effective, until five months ago. Spinelli smiled as he ran his hand over Maxie's stomach. "The Jackal is glad this one is a boy, because I'm not sure how Sam and I would survive if it wasn't."

"Ha-ha, you really think you're funny." Maxie laced her hand through his; resting them on the mountain she called a stomach. "Have you realized that every time we have wild and crazy sex, I wind up pregnant?"

"The Jackal likes to think that we've had wild and crazy sex more than four times in the nineteen years we've been married."

"That's not what I meant." Maxie propped her elbow up on his pillow as she turned to elaborate on her on recent realization.

Spinelli was hit with a wave of lust seeing his wife in this position. Her little baby-doll nightgown barely held her breasts in at all. Of course it was long enough to cover her stomach, because she felt that was tacky to walk around showing her stomach. He never understood why she didn't mind showing cleavage, but when it came to her pregnant belly, that was a different story.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"You'd best get that look out of your eyes or go the bathroom and take care of it, because I'm not in the mood."

"The Jackal apologizes, please continue."

"As I was saying, our sexual activities were not normal all four nights."

"Maxie, if you don't want me to think about it, then we had best drop this conversation," he replied as he turned over on his back. "Or, you'd better get in the mood," he added with a smirk.

"Don't you dare think you can order me around Damian Spinelli, it's not happening tonight" she snapped. "I'm being serious."

"Alright, but don't make us sound like freaks."

"That's not what I mean. Do you remember what we did the night Carlene was conceived?"

"How could the Jackal forget, that was the night his Fair Maximista decided to surprise him in Stone Cold's office," he replied with a fond smile.

"Yeah, I won't forget either; I'm surprised I didn't have scars from that brick wall. And don't you go apologizing again, it didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now. The best part was the look on Jason's face when he walked in, priceless," she said giggling.

"The Jackal wouldn't know, considering his back side was to the door." Spinelli felt his face flush with embarrassment even after nearly eighteen years. It was weeks before he could look Stone Cold in the eye. "Maximista could've locked the door when she came in."

"I forgot," she pouted.

"The Jackal isn't so sure."

"I don't understand why you're still embarrassed about it."

"What about Sam?" he asked, changing the subject. Spinelli felt a smile tug his lips when he saw her face flush.

"That's not funny and you know it," she snapped. Maxie sat up with her back to him, crossing her arms over her large, sore, breasts.

"Oh come on, it wasn't as bad as when Mac the Enforcer caught you and the Clean Cut Cadet in the storage closet at GH," he replied with a chuckle.

"It was worse. Why didn't you ask Nikolas if he was planning anything that afternoon?" she asked over her shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know he would pick that exact spot to have one of the Little Prince's birthday parties? The Princely One told me to bring you there on a picnic, as payment for my technical services, since I wouldn't take money from him."

"Yes I know, but we had just been skinny dipping in that freezing stream. You at lest had put your clothes back on."

"Well, I thought it was cute, you playing Eve and all." Spinelli couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seemed like yesterday when she had grabbed the leaves off a near by bush and placed them over her intimate parts.

"Yeah, until Nikolas and Nadine showed up with a bunch of ten year old boys."

"Aww, come on, Maximista gave them a great memory to take with them through puberty."

"Eww, Spin, stop it. That's just gross." Maxie slapped him on his shoulder. "Plus you could've told me that those leaves were poison ivy," she complained.

Spinelli started laughing so hard then, that he felt tears building in his eyes. Maxie had been miserable for the next month after that. He asked Nadine to get her some medication for the rash and Maxie started to heal in no time. "The Jackal was trying to make himself presentable. How was he supposed to know his lovely wife had decided to put leaves all over her wonderful nude body?" Spinelli leaned forward and gave her teasing nip on her ear.

"Well, at least the sex was great." Maxie sat for a minute thinking. "Yeah, I have to say, us making love in the stream has to right up there on the top of the list, wouldn't you say?" she asked as he pulled her back against him, relaxing against the headboard.

"It was nice, but the top of my list has to be the Arch."

"It would be," Maxie replied rolling her eyes. "Man, am I glad the kids went up with Robin, Patrick, and Alisa, instead of us. Where did you come up with that idea anyway?"

"I don't know, we'd been members of the mile high club for years, so I thought we'd do something different."

"Sex in the St. Louis Arch elevator was definitely different."

"But fun."

"Yes it was fun. God, I hope Georgie never asks where she was conceived," Maxie said breaking into laughter.

"The Little Wise One will never forgive us. Which brings us to our last bundle of joy," he replied, giving Maxie's stomach a little rub.

"What possessed you to initiate sex in Kate and Sonny's living room?" she asked, smiling at the memory.

"The Jackal has no clue; it had to be the two glasses of wine he had consumed earlier at the restaurant."

Maxie laughed. Spinelli had taken her to New York for their anniversary and they had decided to pop in on Kate and Sonny at their townhouse. Their made had let them in, so they could wait for Sonny and Kate in comfort. She didn't expect Spinelli to take her down on the cold marble floor and make love to her, but she didn't complain then and wasn't complaining now. The problem was, the maid told them that she didn't expect Sonny and Kate back for another hour, which turned out to only be half an hour. The older couple walked in to find them tangled in one another's arms in the floor. Maxie had grabbed the throw on the couch and Spinelli grabbed the closest thing to him, a bear skin rug. Needless to say, Sonny wasn't happy, but Kate got a kick out of it and the two left the room until Maxie and Spinelli had dressed.

"You know, just thinking about you in that bear skin rug, makes me a warm and tingly inside." Maxie leaned up to give him a teasing kiss.

"Has Maximista's mood changed?" he asked hopefully, bringer her securely down on his lap.

"I believe it has." Maxie leaned into kiss him again, when they heard a little knock on their bedroom door. Maxie groaned as she climbed off the bed and threw her robe on, opening the door. Georgie ran past, into the room, on the bed, and into her fathers arms.

"Georgie, what is it?" he asked as he rubbed her soft brown curls.

"There's a monster in my room Daddy," she cried into his chest.

"Well, sweetie, do you want to sleep with Daddy and Mommy tonight?" he asked. He ignored the glare Maxie sent his way, as he pulled down the blankets and mage room for their little girl.

Maxie flipped the light out and climbed into bed with her robe on. She smiled when Georgie moved down the bed to give her baby brother a kiss. Maxie pulled her close, when she moved back up her body and lay down with her head on Maxie's chest. Maxie gave her husband and smile and a brief a kiss. "I love you."

"And I you," he replied, as he pulled his girls into his arms. It wasn't any time before they were all asleep.

**The End**

Be sure to tell me what y'all think.


	2. The Wedding Night

**The Wedding Night**

"Our luggage is missing?" Maxie shrieked at old man on the other side of the desk.

"Calm down Maximista."

"Mrs. Spinelli, we were told that your baggage will be here tomorrow," the little man explained with a very cockney accent.

"Tomorrow? What good is that? Some honeymoon this is," she muttered stomping her small foot.

"Sir, is there any way you could put a rush on our luggage?"

"I wish I could Mr. Spinelli, but since it's nearly tea time..."

"Tea time? Mister, I don't give a damn…"

"Sir, could we have the key to our suit?"

"Of course Mr. Spinelli. Enjoy your stay here at Langley Castle."

Maxie snatched the skeleton key out of the man's hand and grabbed her husbands arm. Spinelli gave the man an apologetic look before following his wife to their room.

"You would pick the one place in England that had a million stairs," she gasped, leaning against the wall beside their door.

"It's a castle Maximista, what do you expect," he replied. He pulled the old key from her delicate hand, opened the door, and started to walk in.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Me you idiot," she said with a smile. "You know for you to be the most romantic man I know, you can be very forgetful."

"Oh." In one clean swoop he picked his wife up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down into her smiling blue eyes. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She whispered the words in return, smiling up at her husband. He slowly set her down on the floor and she gave him another quick kiss. "Now you need to go get our luggage, tea time or not," she ordered.

"No, the gentleman told us that it would not be here tonight. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. The Jackal knows this establishment might not have the type of shampoo you use, but…"

"That's not it," she snapped. She walked away from him, glanced around the room, and threw her arms out dramatically. "This is our honeymoon."

"I am well aware of that." He made his way across the room, took her into his arms with a grin on his face.

"Stop trying to distract me. I need my luggage."

"Maxie..." he was interrupted with she place her small hand over his mouth.

"Damian, I need my trousseau." She shivered slightly when he placed a small opened mouthed kiss on her palm and wrist before pulling her hand from his mouth.

"It's just a nightgown."

"It's not just a nightgown," she cried. Maxie pulled away from him and started pacing. "We decided to wait, that our night together, last July was a one time thing, until we married. Thank God, we had a short engagement," she said, setting down on the small couch at the foot of the bed. "I wanted tonight to be perfect and I had my negligee made just for you and you tell me you don't want to see me in it," she replied with a hurt look on her face.

"No, that's not what the Jackal is saying at all. It's just that I can see you in it tomorrow night. I don't see the big deal. It's not like your going to ask the Jackal to wait until tomorrow night to celebrate our nuptials. Is it?" he asked with dread as he sat down beside her. He knew that if she had her mind set on that then he would drive back to Heathrow Airport himself and demand their luggage.

"Well..." she paused to watch him squirm. She ran her hand down his tie, pulling him to her for another kiss. "I should make you wait…" she trailed off, placing opened mouthed kisses along his neck. "But, this is my wedding night and you only get one wedding night."

Spinelli felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had hoped she would not refuse him, but he knew how stubborn she could be. With a grin, he pulled her lovely mouth back to his. His tongue met hers, stroking her in an experimental way, hoping that the new technique would elicit a response from her. When she moaned into his mouth, Spinelli pulled her closer to him, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He regrettably pulled away from her and walked to the door.

"Mr. Spinelli, I'm sorry to disturb you, but my wife would like to speak to yours for a moment." Spinelli gave the old man from the front desk, a hesitant look. "It'll only take a moment. While they're talking, perhaps I could show you around."

Spinelli glanced back and Maxie and then to the little old woman standing behind her husband. He was about to refuse, when Maxie placed her hand on his arm.

Maxie wanted to be angry, but when she saw the older couple standing in front of them, she couldn't. "Damian, it's ok, you go for a walk with Mister?"

"Randall, Clarence and Abigail," Clarence finished for her.

"Of course, take a walk with Mr. Randall and I'll be here when you get back."

"Maximista, are you sure?" At her nod, Spinelli leaned down to give her a kiss before walking out of the room.

"Won't you come in Mrs. Randall?" Maxie stepped back as the older woman came in carrying a box.

"Mrs. Spinelli, there's no need to be so formal, you may call me Abby," she said setting the box on the bed.

"Then you must call me Maxie," she replied with a smile. "I don't mean to be rude, but what was so important that you had to see me tonight of all nights?"

"My husband informed me about your luggage and I wanted to help."

"How?" she asked, coming to sit down on the bed beside the older woman.

"Dear, I know that you must have had something beautiful picked out for your wedding night," she said patting Maxie on her hand.

"Actually I did…" she trailed off with a whimper.

"Dear, don't cry, because I have something your husband will love." Abby opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful negligee Maxie had ever seen. The gown was a soft pink silk, with a lace bodice, and splits on both sides up to the waist. Maxie gently ran her hand over the fine silk. "Try it on."

"You're giving me this to wear tonight?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course, now go," Abby replied giving her a slight push toward the bathroom.

Maxie quickly changed out of her dress suit and pulled the smooth silk over her body. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled. The gown was a perfect fit. The lace bodice was just low enough to entice her husband with the slight swell of her breast and the splits on both sides were clean up to her hips. The back of the gown was something else all together; it was nonexistent, cut into a deep V coming to a point at her rear.

"Do you like it dear?" Abby asked from the other side of the door. She smiled when Maxie opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room. "You look lovely."

"It's perfect, but I'm not sure…"

"Of course you can. Honey I've been married for 50 years and I can tell you, that my Clarence loved it. Dear, I just want to do something nice for you two. You know, Clarence and I were a lot like the two of you when we were your age. We met right after the Second World War and he was not my type at all, I had been dating those broad shouldered soldiers and he was just a scrawny pilot, but he was the sweetest man I had ever met."

Maxie smiled at the older woman and felt like she was seeing her future self. "I know exactly what you mean. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, now let's add the icing to the cake." Abby pulled the matching robe out and helped Maxie into it. "Your young man will surly die when he sees you in this."

"I'm afraid he will too," she said with a chuckle.

"I should be going. I'm sure Clarence can keep your husband entertained for a few more minutes while you finish getting ready."

"Abby, thank you so much," Maxie replied, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome dear," she said, pulling the door to behind her.

Maxie grabbed her purse, pulled out her purse size Chanel No. 5, and dabbed some on her wrist, between her breast, behind her knees, and behind her ears. Then she touched up her lipstick. She walked over to the mirror in the corner and smiled, but her smile turned into a frown pretty quick. What is she supposed to do now? Should she be lying on the bed when he came in or should she be standing in the center of the room? She continued to glance around the room until her eyes landed on the perfect place. Maxie giggled as she prepared herself for Spinelli's return.

Spinelli was slightly irritated at the old man for keeping him occupied on his wedding night. He smiled as he walked back up to their room. He couldn't believe that he and Maxie were married, that she had agreed to be with him for the rest of their lives. Sure he knew that most marriages didn't last in Port Charles, but theirs was going to be different. He and Maxie were going to be like the old innkeeper and his wife, except they would hopefully have children and grandchildren running around the house.

He opened the door to find the room completely dark except for a few lit candles on the bedside table. "Maximista?" he called as he stepped further into the room.

"Over here," she said in a seductive voice.

He turned around to find her laying on a chase lounge in front of the window. He stood there in awe of her beauty. The moonlight illuminated her small form, making her look like an angel. She had one arm thrown back over her head and the other resting at her side. Spinelli felt desire settle in the pit of his stomach as his eyes roamed over her form, settling on one toned leg, bent at the knee, the gown falling on either side. Words escaped him as he slowly walked toward her.

Maxie's heart pounded in her chest as he stood there looking at her. She could see the passion in his eyes as he approached her. She had never felt more beautiful, more desired, and more cherished than she did in that exact moment. He sat down bedside her, leaning over her to give her a kiss. "I've never seen you look lovelier than you do right now," he mumbled against her lips.

With trembling hands she began to remove his shirt and tie. Once she had him naked from the waist up, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together in an erotic dance. He pulled her to him, molding the top half of their bodies together. His desire increased at the contact, the lace covered tips of her breast gently scratching his bare chest as she moved against him.

He sucked her bottom lip gently into his mouth before ending their passionate kiss. "I still can't believe that I've finally conquered Fair Maximista's heart."

"Well you can conquer my body as well, technically you've already done that once, but that seems like a lifetime ago," she rambled. He raised his hand to face, calming her down, with a gentle caress against her cheek.

"This is a very beautiful garment you have on. Did Mrs. Randall take you to purchase this," he asked, running his other hand up her leg.

"Actually, she brought this to me." Maxie ran her hands over his chest as she told him Abby and Clarence's story. "She said that my young man would die when he saw me and for a minute there I thought you would. I've never known you to be completely speechless. I wasn't sure you were even breathing," she said with a grin.

"The Jackals heart could very well have stopped for a brief second. I was stunned to say the least."

"Oh, let me give you the full effect." She pushed him away, stood up and pulled the robe off. Giving him a coy smile, she turned around to show him her back, looking at him over her shoulder.

Spinelli ran his hand over his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling over his very enticing wife.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning slightly to the side, giving him a view of the split in the gown.

He nodded. "Take it off." He smirked to himself as she slowly started pulling the gown up. Spinelli stood up and removed his dress pants and boxers, with trembling hands. Even though they had had sex before he still felt nervous. He started to approach her, but she turned her back to him, giving him a wonderful view of her bare rear-end as she bent over to carefully place the gown and robe back in the box. He groaned loudly.

Maxie moved the box to the couch at the end of the bed before moving to the middle of the bed, giving him a come-hither look. "I'm yours to do with as you wish," she said with a bright smile. She let her eyes roam over his body as he moved toward the bed. He was truly stunning. She had not taken to the time to admire his body, that one night back in July, and she had been embarrassed and shocked that day in the warehouse, but nothing was stopping her now.

Spinelli stood beside the bed and gazed down at his fair Maximista. He was truly the luckiest man on the planet. He blushed slightly at her blatant ogling, but his ego swelled at the same time, as well as other things. He stretched out beside her on the massive bed, leaning down to take her already swollen lips in another scorching kiss. His hand moved to her hip, pulling her hips against his as her hands roamed over his muscular back. He experimentally thrust his tongue into her mouth, emulating the act lovemaking.

She moaned against his lips, grinding her pelvis into his. Moving her hand down his body, Maxie took his throbbing member into her delicate hands, stoking the fire that was already burning in his loins. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Spinelli pulled her hands away, holding her dainty wrist in one hand above her head.

She gave a cry of pleasure as he moved over her, taking one swollen, throbbing nipple into his hot, wet mouth. Her body strained against his, seeking release. "Mian," she moaned, writhing beneath him.

His hand moved to the soft downy triangle between her thighs, stroking her with a new found confidence. Her legs fell apart, welcoming his touch, yet hating it at the same time. "I need you Spinelli," she pleaded. His mouth stilled on her stomach, feeling her every breath against his lips. He moved back up her body, releasing her hands, and cradled her face flushed face between his hands. "I love you," he uttered against her lips, before pulling her into another passionate kiss, which she returned with an enthusiasm that match his own.

Her nails scrapped his back as his moved to grip her hips. He pressed himself against her entrance and she quivered.

Finally he entered her, penetrating her body, heart, and soul.

He stilled for a moment, arms trembling, as he held himself up off her delicate frame. Their eyes locked. He moved his pelvis slowly against hers, setting the rhythm for their love. She matched his thrust, hands moving down his back, nails digging into his buttocks, coaxing him, deeper still.

Maxie wasn't sure where his confidence came from. Maybe it was the love he felt for her, maybe it was one of her trashy novels that she caught him reading last week, but she was thankful, not because he was giving her the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced, but because he had given her a sense of peace.

He continued to guide them toward their release. A couple more thrust and they reached the pinnacle of pleasure, bodies sweating, and breaths ragged.

Spinelli collapsed on the bed beside her, trying to catch his breath. He pulled her into his arms.

"Wow," she muttered against his chest.

"My sentiments exactly," he replied, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad we waited."

"The Jackal is glad as well." Spinelli pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, feeling immensely satisfied.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked, draping her leg over his.

"That's the plan."

"But I'm not sleepy," she uttered with a yawn. Spinelli chuckled softly as he gently stroked her hair, urging her to give into her much needed rest. Before long, her soft, dainty snore lulled him to sleep as well.

**The End**

**Please don't forget to review :).**


End file.
